Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film lamination method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a film lamination method and apparatus able to support one surface of a substrate without contact and simultaneously laminate the other surface of the substrate with a film.
Description of Related Art
In some cases, the surface of a substrate is laminated with a film for some reason. For example, one surface of the substrate is laminated with a protective film in order to prevent the substrate surface from scratches or stains, or is laminated with a functional film for a special use.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a method of laminating both surfaces of a substrate S with films F in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, although only one surface of the substrate S is required to be laminated with a film F, both surfaces of the substrate S are laminated with a film F in order to prevent the other surface of the substrate S from being damaged. The films F are unnecessarily used on the both surfaces of the substrate S, thereby increasing consumable costs, which is problematic.
FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 illustrate a method of laminating one surface of a substrate S with a film F in the related art.
When the surface quality of a substrate S is relatively less important, one surface (a B-side surface) of the substrate S is laminated with a film F by pressing the film F against the B-side surface of the substrate S using a pressure roller, and the other surface (an A-side surface) of the substrate S is supported on rollers formed of a soft material (e.g. silicone) by bringing the A-side surface of the substrate S into contact with the soft rollers. However, as the line is continuously used, the soft rollers are stained and damaged, thereby causing the A-side surface of the substrate S to suffer from damages, such as scratches or stains, as mentioned above.
FIG. 4 illustrates another method of laminating one surface of a substrate S with a film F in the related art.
The surface of an A-side pressure roller 10a that comes into contact with a substrate S is kept clean through rolling-contact with a sticky roller 10c. However, in this case, a sticky material from the sticky roller 10c may be transferred to the surface of the substrate S through the pressure roller 10a, thereby causing defects such as stains. Unexplained reference numeral 10b indicates another pressure roller.
FIG. 5 illustrates a further method of laminating one surface of a substrate S with a film F in the related art.
This method is similar to the related-art film lamination method illustrate in FIG. 1, except that the film F attached to the A-side surface of the substrate S is detached therefrom. In this case, however, an adhesive material from the film F is transferred to the surface of the substrate S, thereby staining the substrate S, which is problematic. In addition, the continuous use of the film F to be detached causes an increase in manufacturing costs, which is problematic.
In the meantime, a technology for supporting the A-side surface of the substrate S without contact by combining a non-contact technology such as air floating was proposed. In this case, however, excessive utility costs are incurred. In addition, when a predetermined amount of pressure is applied in order to bond the film F to the substrate S, the air may not have a sufficient amount of repelling force, which frequently leads to the problem in that the substrate S comes into contact with the roller. Furthermore, the surface of the substrate S may be stained by the air.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.